peepshowfandomcom-20200215-history
Sophie's Parents
Sophie's Parents is the first episode of the fourth series of Peep Show. Summary Mark and Sophie are still engaged, although Mark is questioning his feelings for her, and he is annoyed with her for making him grow out "fashionable facial hair" and wear ironic clothing. When he arrives at the flat wearing the same sweatshirt as Jeremy, by coincidence, Jeremy gets extremely annoyed and wants him to take it off because it's embarrassing. Mark and Sophie are about to go to the countryside , so Mark can meet her parents for the first time. Mark brings Jeremy along, possibly for moral support. When Jeremy arrives, he realises that he has been invited to make friends with Sophie's brother Jaime, a teenager who is obsessed with Jeremy because he's in a band. Mark and Jeremy go hunting with Sophie's dad, Ian. Mark tries to kill a bird, but he simply injures it. He tries to break its neck to take it out of its misery, and accidentally rips its head off. Mark is scared of Ian, which is made worse by Ian's judging of his character as a result of the hunting accident. Plus, he must go out for drinks with Ian, which makes him very uncomfortable. Back at the house, Sophie's mum, Penny talks to Jeremy in the kitchen late at night. She tells him about her home made jam and tries to get him to suck the jam off of her finger. Jeremy innocently agrees, eventually realising that Penny is coming onto him. He sleeps with her and is very proud of himself. This fact becomes evident later that night when Penny says goodnight to Mark and Jeremy in their room, and flirts with Jeremy. Mark is furious that Jeremy has slept with Penny. The next day, when Mark and Jeremy go hunting with Ian again, Mark wants to see if Ian's sound-cancelling headphones work because he wants to talk with Jeremy about how he doesn't really love Sophie. Jeremy makes a rude comment to Ian and sees no reaction, so he assumes he can't hear them. Mark begins talking about how he doesn't really love Sophie. Ian turns out to have faked not being able to hear them. He tells Mark he must do the decent thing and end things with Sophie before they get married. One night, Ian gets drunk outside with Mark and Jeremy, and he says he suspects that Penny is having an affair. Jeremy is petrified that Ian knows about them sleeping together, but it turns out that Ian is suspicious of a farmer nearby named Dan who Penny seems all too friendly with. Extremely intoxicated, he tells the boys to help him burn down Dan's barn. The boys don't want to, but Jeremy realises that blaming Dan for sleeping with Penny might distract Ian from realising he slept with Penny. They burn down Dan's barn, and the next day it is Sophie's birthday. Her parents give Mark and Sophie an early wedding present--a cottage in their neighbourhood that once belonged to Sophie's grandmother. Mark is so thrilled to be given a house that he decides he is going to marry Sophie after all, because he will lose the house if he doesn't. At Sophie's birthday party, Ian gets drunk again and pulls Mark aside, asking him why he changed his mind about Sophie, fully aware that the cottage had something to do with it. Mark denies it. Later, when Penny mentions Dan's barn getting burned down, Ian makes a scene and begins accusing Penny of cheating on him with Dan. Luckily, Mark and Jeremy escape unscathed. Category:Episodes Category:Series 4